1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a display device, and more particularly, to a method and system for remotely editing a screen of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Functions of a display device having a communication function have been diversified. For example, a digital television (TV) may perform various functions, such as web browsing, application browsing, and contents browsing, as well as a function of receiving broadcast content.
The various functions of the display device are required to be remotely controlled.